La mujer que yo perdí
by Sailor Supreme
Summary: Kaoru...Hoy quisiera decirte las cosas que no dije ayer. Si pudiera volver a tener lo que un día perdí...


**samurai x: LA MUJER QUE YO PERDI**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de Ruronin Kenshin. No me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva DE Nobuhiro Watsuki,. BUENO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

**Datos de Interés**

"**negritas"** es lo que dice un personaje

**La premier comenzará en breves momentos, los especialistas opinan que Hiko Seijuro ha cosechado un éxito mas en su carrera. Debajo de nosotros se pueden escuchar los gritos de los fanáticos aclamando a la estrella de la película. Quien acaba de llegar y es nada mas y nada menos que ¡KENSHIN HIMURA!.** El comentarista hablaba muy emocionado. En las calles la afición exclamaba emocionada al ver aparecer al galán del momento. **¡KENSHIN!, ¡KENSHIN!. ¡KENSHIN!**

Bajando de la limusina que llevaba a los actores de la película, Yahiko compañero de trabajo se acerca a él, poniendo un brazo en su hombro exclamó emocionado **¡ ESTOY SEGURO QUE SERÁ TODO UN EXITO!,**** ¡mira Kenshin, todo el público te admira!, tienes todo lo que un actor puede desear, fama, fortuna, tu carrera va en ascenso. Todos los productores te quieren en sus películas...Bueno me adelanto, de seguro querrán entrevistarse. Te dejo con tus admiradores.** Dirigiéndose a la entrada del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el estreno de la película " Battosai el destajador" dejando a Kenshin quien con una leve sonrisa saludaba a sus fan, dando cortas entrevistas y despidiéndose del publico que ahí se encontraba.

**Te equivocas Yahiko...**Susurró Kenshin **no tengo todo lo que yo quisiera. Mis sueños comienzan a hacerse una realidad, pero descuidé el papel mas importante. Y pagué un precio muy caro.**

FLASKBACK

JAPÓN

Kenshin ha regresado a su país por unos días, siendo recibido en el aeropuerto por sus antiguos compañeros, encabezados por Sanosuke Sagara, su amigo de la infancia, sonrío al verlos, buscando con la mirada a la persona que le daba siempre animo para continuar, en cada partido. Se entristeció un poco al no verla con los muchachos.

Como se esperaba, el recibimiento fue muy efusivo, al despedirse los muchachos y proponiendo un encuentro amistoso el día de mañana Kenshin acercándose a Sanosuke Dijo **Espera Sanosuke quisiera preguntarte algo**. Dirigiéndose ambos al plantel de su antigua escuela.

**¿ Que pasa Kenshin? **Preguntó Sanosuke.

**¿ ****h****as visto a Kaoru?, **Musitó Kenshin **pensé que vendría con ustedes.**

**Bueno ella...ella, fue a Tokio.** Le explicó Sanosuke nervioso con un poco de duda en su voz, en si era lo mejor contarle a su amigo la verdad, por muy dura que sea.

**Ya veo... **Dijo Kenshin un tanto desilusionado ¿**y sabes cuando regresa?, ¡me daría mucha alegría poder verla antes de que parta nuevamente!, Comenzarán a filmar otra película muy pronto y tendré que esforzarme al máximo si quiero el protagónico. El argumento es bastante bueno.**

**Kenshin...**

**Sabes Sanosuke, estaba pensando... Si consigo el protagónico de esa película **Mencionó Kenshin con una sonrisa en su rostro. **pienso proponerle a Kaoru que se case conmigo...y venga a**...

**Me temo que eso no podrá ser Kenshin...**Interrumpió Sanosuke, pateando una piedrita que se encontraba junto a él. **e****lla esta comprometida**. Dejando a Kenshin bastante sorprendido, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando, debía ser una broma.

**No es gracioso Sanosuke. **Hablo Kenshin molesto.

**Pero no es ninguna broma, **Aseguró Sanosuke, un tanto triste por la noticia que sabía lastimaría profundamente a su amigo, pero no había marcha atrás, tarde o temprano se enteraría. Así que tomando un poco de aire agregó **Kaoru se comprometió hace poco**. **Se lo que piensas...pero Kenshin (1) ese hombre , no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo, ese hombre, solo vino a ocupar el enorme vació que en ella tu amor dejo.**

**c****ometí mil errores, descuide tantas cosas ¡pero ella sabia que yo no podía vivir sin su amor!**. Replicó Kenshin, llevándose una mano a la cabeza en desesperación.

**t****ienes que olvidarla ,aunque te haga daño , **Dijo Sanosuke con tristeza **tal vez a su lado, ahora sea feliz, compréndelo... se muy bien lo que sientes ,pero voy a decirte ,lo que ella me habló.**

FLASHBACK

Sanosuke y Kaoru se encontraban caminando, Sanosuke la había dado la noticia de su regreso . Pero la respuesta de ella era la que se esperaba, después de saber lo ocupada que estaba con los planes para su boda.

**c****uéntale que estoy muy bien, que fueron muchos años de soledad... **Musitó Kaoru **que ya nunca podría volver con el. **

FIN FLASHBACK

**¡convéncela! **Exclamó Kenshin

**n****o lo puedo hacer...**

**¡convéncela! **Repitió Kenshin.

**Kenshin, cuando llegamos a su casa después de la practica...me pidió que le hiciera un favor, **Susurró Sanosuke **que si te veía te dijera. **

FLASHBACK

**d****ile que así es mejor , que al fin ahora hay alguien que piensa en mi que tiene tiempo y me demuestra amor.**

FIN FLASHBACK

**¡se que el le mintió! **Gritó Kenshin

**p****or que hablas así...**

**¡se que el le mintió! **Insistió Kenshin interrumpiendo a Sanosuke.

**e****se hombre, se nota que la quiere ,** Admitió Sanosuke **la he visto tan cambiada esta mucho mejor, tu lo sabes y por eso te duele el ha puesto en su vida una ilusión.**

**s****i pudiera hablarle, **Comentó Kenshin caminando como fiera enjaulada **se que el comprendería, yo le haría saber, que ella esta junto a el por dolor.**

**y****a no te engañes, **Replicó Sanosuke **ella lo quiere, la vida da solo una oportunidad, acéptalo aunque se lo que sientes yo tengo que decirte lo que ella me hablo.**

_FLASHBACK_

**c****uéntale que soy feliz **Agregó Kaoru con una sonrisa en su rostro **que a veces me da pena mirar atrás, pero no tengo miedo, quiero cambiar.**

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**¿como pudo cambiar? **Preguntó sorprendido Kenshin

**s****e ha cansado de esperar por ti**

**¿c****omo pudo cambiar? **Dijo Kenshin, pensando que estaba en un sueño, pidiendo que alguien lo despierte de esta terrible pesadilla.

_FLASHBACK_

Y antes de que entrara a su casa **d****ile que hoy he vuelto a creer que alguien necesita por fin mi amor que con pequeñas cosas me ha hecho bien. **Finalizó Kaoru para desviar la mirada a su casa donde habían llegado la familia de su prometido de visita.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

**¡ese hombre robo! **Exclamó molesto Kenshin, sin saber si su enojo era con aquella persona por quitarle el cariño de ella o con el mismo por haber permitido que se la arrebataran con tanta facilidad.

**n****o fue culpa de el...**

**e****se hombre robo** Repitió Kenshin, como queriendo asegurarse de que solo esa persona era la culpable de su desdicha en esos momento.

**e****se hombre no quiso hacerte daño, no le guardes rencor, compréndelo...**Suspiro Sanosuke resignado, no sabia como tomaría su amigo al enterarse de quien le arrebató las sonrisas de Kaoru **no lo dudes, te estima a su manera...por que ese hombre, ese hombre es... Aoshi Shinomori. **por primera vez...su antiguo rival lo había derrotado.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ahora que todo ha terminado, Kenshin ha regresado al lujoso hotel donde se ha estado hospedando, los recuerdos nuevamente golpean su mente, mirando por la ventana como la noche cae en aquella ciudad, las luces comienzan a prenderse, es un magnifica vista, pero para Kenshin, nada de eso le importaba.

(2) **Porque no te bese en el alma , cuando aun podía, **Murmuró golpeando fuertemente la ventana con los puños, **porque no te abrasé la vida , cuando la tenía. Y yo que no me daba cuenta , cuanto te dolía y yo que no sabía el daño que me hacia.**

**Como es que nunca me fije, que ya no sonreías y que antes de apagar la luz, ya nada me decías. **cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar los errores que había cometido y que ahora la vida se los cobraba **Que aquel amor se te escapo , que había llegado el día, que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía.**

**Me dedique a perderte **Suspiró pesadamente **Y**** me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre. Me dedique a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme.**

**Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese, te había perdido para siempre **Susurrando sin poder evitar que algunas lagrimas fugitivas cayeran por su mejilla **y quise detenerte. Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. **

**m****e dedique a perderte...me dedique a perderte. Porque no te llene de mí... cuando aun había tiempo porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo. **Murmuró entre dientes **Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego te deje para luego este maldito tiempo.**

**Me dedique a perderte y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre. Me dedique a no verte y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme.** La voz de Kenshin fue apenas un susurro **Y me aleje mil veces y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre y quise detenerte Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente. ****m****e dedique a perderte **

**m****e dedique a perderte...**Admitió Kenshin reflejando en su mirada una gran tristeza. miró hacia la mesa de centro que tenía y podía verse una invitación...si la invitación para la boda de Kaoru con su rival...Aoshi Shinomori. **Espero que seas muy feliz Kaoru aunque no sea a mi lado...Aoshi, al final si me venciste...te llevaste el mejor trofeo que alguien puede tener...el amor de una diosa...el amor incondicional de Kaoru Kamiya.**

Notas de Autora

Bueno en realidad esta es mi primera historia, pero la tenía aventada, es que me daba pena, subirla, pensé que realmente esto no era bueno como para que alguien lo leyera, pero después de ver el apoyo que recibieron mis otras historias, pues como que me dije bueno hagamos la prueba con esta.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, nada mas no sean tan duros...¿Si?

_1.- Canción __Ese hombre__ Interprete Pimpinela_

_2,. Canción __Me dedique a perderte__ Interprete Alejandro Fernández._


End file.
